onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Blackendedsoul/Final War Prediction - Part Eleven
Part Eleven: Turmoil! Zoro stood panting in a place where some rubbles were piled up, it was the place where the Blackbeard pirates landed when Impel Down was “erased”a while back, Sanjuan Wolf was the one mostly responsible for the apparent change of the landscape. The people that were fighting there had rushed to safety when they saw the impending danger of being trampled by the behemoth and thus it bacame a momentary vacant ground during this chaotic, catastrophic war. “'Damn that imposter girl!” Zoro rasped, “when I need to cut down through their lines to reach those Gorosei geezers, now I am running away! It has to be her all the times! Seriously how many times has it been?” His mind started to fill up with all the memories when he had to escape Tashigi and there were quite a few occasions. “Nah, now is not the time to be day dreaming! I should try to avoid her and get back to the battle, there is no room cut a slack! But how do I go back again?” He looked at people fighting not much of a distance away but could not get to the place. He came back to the same crack in the ground for the fifth time and then got really pissed! “What the hell is wrong with this place?!?” He screamed furiously, “fine! I will cut my way through!” He unsheathed Shusui from the sheath. “Found you, Roronoa Zoro, you cannot hide like a coward anymore, surrender or prepare to fight!” Tashigi who caught up to her target took a battle stance with her new sword, Meito Kirik in her hand. It was an O Wazamono grade sword and was apparently a very beautiful one, with lily petals curved on it blade. The sword had a reddish white hue; it sparkled under the mid-day sun. ' *''Note: the war had started at morning at around 9am and now it’s around 1:30pm* '' Zoro (with an angry face): “I am not a coward and you know it, imposter woman! And I am not hiding!” Tashigi: “Shut up! You pirate scum, this time I will capture you for sure!” Some panting marines who caught up with Tashigi: “Rear Admiral, don’t approach him, call for back up, he is dangerous!” Tashigi: “You guys stay back, and if you have time warn me then go help the others, today I will settle the score once and for all!” Zoro: “How many times has it been imposter girl?! You know you can’t beat me and also know that I don’t want to fight you, why force me into this!” Tashigi: “Again you are calling me imposter! And who are you to say that you don’t want to fight me after humiliating me these many times! Prepare to pay for your sins!” She charged at Zoro with a firm hold at the hilt of her katana. “Crash!” Kugaren Damti rammed Crocodile like a human spear in the gut! The attack was far more devastating than it seemed as his devil fruit gave him an immense boost of damaging power and he used it to the full extent. Crocodile tried to dodge the attack with his Logia defense but was rammed straight at the target! Damti: “Now naïve, I expected better from a veteran ex-Shichibukai like you! Isn’t it normal for an Admiral such as me, to have haki?” Crocodile coughed out a lot of blood, he was visibly damaged from the blow. He struggled to his feet, “seems like I underestimated you,” He wiped some blood that oozed out of his mouth with the back of his hand. Damti stood with a confident look on his face, “you made a wrong choice to come here today, but it makes our job easier, after this war there will not be any major criminal left I suppose!” Crocodile: “Aren’t you getting too ahead of yourself, you just landed one hit, what makes you think you have won already? Sables Spada!” He held out his palm up high in the air and a sand vortex formed on it, then he slashed his golden hook through the vortex to somewhat disrupt the flow and threw it at Dampti. The attack was like its name suggested a combination of two of his unique attacks one being Sables the sand storm and the other being Desert Spada the slash type of attack. The vortex flew at Dampti at a high velocity and then it started to expand and contract at an incredibly violent rate. Dampti tried to use his power to blow the storm away but it did not work, as sands are really small pieces of matter, they were not affected by the momentum shift that much, Kugaren tried to shield himself with haki to avoid the barrage of slashes that came out of the vortex but it was rather unsuccessful. Crocodile: “Don’t talk big just because you can touch me, you might be an Admiral but I don’t give a rat’s ass about that!” Damti managed to somehow get away from the storm of swirling sands, he was a roughed up and looked really angry. “I thought I would deal with you a.s.a.p. as I was needed elsewhere but now I will give you a slow and painful death!” He rasped in a threatening tone, “Ruck!” *Note: it’s the German word for the time derivative of acceleration or “jerk”* ''He curled his body and jumped at Crocodile like a cannon ball. Trafalgar Law was panting heavily; he used his power to somehow move X Drake away from Misir’s attack. Drake was damaged by the punch he received earlier; he tried to stand up but struggled. Scratchaman Appo, and Capone Bege was also backing down (Bege was already injured from his fight with Vice Admiral Doberman). Eustass Kid and Killer stood side by side facing the Gorosei Misir. Misir: “So you guys think you can stand up to me?” Basil Hawkins came and took place beside Kid, “well I still have some of my dolls left and I don’t see the shadow of death over us as of yet.” Law held his sheathed nodachi in front of him and took position beside Killer. “We came fully prepared to fight monsters, I was once a Shichibukai, so I have some idea as to how much power you geezers have! But if you think you can intimidate us then you are sadly mistaken.” Misir chuckled, “Well my first attack should have been aimed at you Law as you are the bigger traitor. But frankly I don’t care anymore, much bigger fishes than you have betrayed us today, and I would have to go after them. If we the Gorosei ourselves don’t get to it, I am afraid that they will lay waste to the marines. We can’t let that happen. After all, “former marines took out the current World Government forces” won’t be good headline for the news, so I got to finish you babies quickly and head ahead to deal with that blasted Garp and Sengoku!” Killer: “You can talk all big, but even you won’t be able to take them on alone, and there are other people fighting on our side too. Furthermore, you may be strong but don’t think that we would go down that easily either.” He swung his scythes and got into a fighting stance. Kid started to pull all the metal in the vicinity except for the weapons of his allies. He even pulled a huge metal frame from a warship that was nearby. Appo (from behind, while walking towards Misir): “I might not even be able to touch you if I act alone, but with this many of us here, I will be able to get a shot at you and then you would understand the true power of the Roar!” Even Bege and Drake struggled into stance. Drake: “This reminds me of the time when we fought Kaido, too bad we lost Urouge there!” Bege: “Let’s give it our all!” Misir: “Hehahahahahahaha! You think that your little alliance that worked against Kaido would work against me? Seriously, I have to show you where you stand! Take this!” He charged at the group of Supernovas. “Raaaaaaaaaaa!” Kid charged while forming two huge metallic hands, the rest followed suit. Roda: “You think you are all high and mighty? I will put you to your place today you whore of a woman!” She stood defiantly in front of Boa Hancock. Hancock: “Shut up! You will be judged for your impudence!” She did her look down pose. Luffy: “Hancock, thanks for the food, I will go now, to kick those geezer’s ass!” He ran off in the direction of the platform. Hancock: “He thanked me! Could this mean that he is now giving in to my love?!?” She started to day dream! Roda: “Pathetic pampered princess! Die!” She shot at Hancock again with her rifle. Hancock: “How dare you do that when I am thinking about my beloved?!?” She jumped out of the bullets way. “Pistol kiss!” Roda side stepped to avoid the attack and took up her rifle, “now Zilaki!” She shouted. Her rifle changed abruptly into a winged black creature, it had two wings and looked like a combination of a bat and a man. It was not only ugly, but also had a creepy aura around it. Hancock: “What filthy spawn of hell is that?” She looked with disgust at the living rifle. Roda: “How dare say such awful things to my beloved rifle Zikali! I fed him the Koumori Koumori no mi Model Baital to him; he is a Mythical Zoan user!” ''*Note: Koumori is the Japanese word for bat that I found by Googling, if it’s not correct; it’s Google’s fault, not mine! Also note: Baital are half man half bat creatures from Hindu folklore, they are also known as Vetala. They are identified mostly as spiritual beings that can possess corpses and then inhibit them, once they does that, they takes on a vampire like appearance (half man, half bat) and are impervious to general harm. They are fabled to feed upon corpses, kill children and drive people crazy by casting illusions involving riddles. Finally note: Zikali is the name of a character from the famous Allan Quatermain series by Sir Henry Rider Haggard, he was an infamous witch doctor and was a very uncanny person with supernatural powers; I am borrowing the name!* Hancock: “You are a sick demented brat that needs to be taught a lesson,” she waved her hand and Salome came forward. “Prepare for your punishment!” Roda: “I will let Zikali feast upon that body of yours once I kill you; he likes to eat the flesh of beautiful women!” She charged Hancock, Zikali followed suit, he looked eager to draw blood, his uncanny eyes were glittering and his fangs and nails were out it the open. Hancock: “Like I will allow that creep to ever come near me! Subjugation Arrow!” She shot an arrow at Zikali. The attack did hit the living rifle but it did not do anything. “Impossible!” Roda: “Emamamamama! Did I forget to say that he is invulnerable?” Hancock: “There is no such thing as invulnerability!” She aimed another arrow at Zikali and shot it, this time she imbued it with haki. A barrel came out of Zikali’s mouth and it fired a bullet that clashed with the arrow, destroying it. Hancock: “Damn that thing! But seems like haki works, that why it countered.” Roda: “Yes haki can harm him, as it’s his devil fruit’s power that makes him resistant to damage, haki can overcome that but remember he is a rifle and not any rifle, but my rifle; he has been made to be extremely durable. And he is not the only opponent you are fighting here!” She got near Hancock and tried to kick her but Hancock blocked the kick with her own leg. Hancock: “Perfume Femur!” She got on her hands and tried to kick Roda. Roda: “Hate Stinger!” She pulled a similar move like Hancock but in a slanting manner. Both the Shichibukai jumped back near their respective living weapons and stared each other with anger. Shams Dook put his hands together with the palms being outward, “Rapid Build, Slithering Snake!” He shot out cement from his hand and crated a twisting snake like form of liquid cement around Kasim. He pulled on it to apply pressure on Kasim who was trapped inside. Kasim expanded a wave of molten metal out of his own body to destroy the cement snake and came out of it unharmed. “Stop fooling around Dook! We both know what we are capable of, so let’s not waste time with idiotic scuffle and get down to business. Dual Cannon!” He turned both his hands into metal cannons and fired at Dook. Dook turned into cement and avoided the attack, “and after saying that you make a non haki attack at me! You know that our fruits won’t work against each other!” Kasim: “Fine then!” He charged at Dook, “Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!” Shanks slashed at Blackbeard’s throat who jumped back to avoid the attack. Teach: “Core shocker!” He formed two quake punches in both hands and made a double handed hit at Shanks’ chest but the red haired man side stepped and kicked him with haki in the chest. Teach: “Zehahahahahahaha! You are as strong as ever! Dark Doom!” He sent a wave of darkness at Shanks while creating quakes from behind. The whole area started to shake from the attack. Shanks cut through the dark wave with his haki imbued sabre and came at Teach at breakneck speed. Benn Beckman dodged Shiliew’s slash and slammed his rifle’s butt in the former Warden’s chin. Shiliew stumbled back and wiped blood off his lips. Beckman also retreated a few steps and then shot at Shiliew. Shiliew managed to parry the bullet with his sword. It was not as easy though because Beckman put haki behind his bullet but Shiliew’s own haki was strong enough. He sent a flying slash at Beckman which Beckman dodged. Shiliew charged with his nodachi drawn at side. Yasopp and Van Auger were exchanging supersonic bullets and dodging them at an even faster rate, it was a spectacular sight. Lucky Roo was fighting at melee with Vasco Shot. The rest of the members of the respective crews were also trying to best each other with no side yielding to the other. Marco tried to fly away from the nightmare that was chasing him. Rudolph was right behind, chasing his victim; his form was bloodcurdling, yet elegant. His large wings flattered and his tail swashed in the air. “You cannot escape from me boy!” He held his cane in right hand, “witness my power! Shadows in Flame!” He shouted. Suddenly two of the ships that belonged to the Revolutionary Army burst out into flame. Those were in the shadow of some other ships at the time Rudolph aimed his cane at their direction. Rudolph: “You see, I can set all the shadows which are out there to fire, that includes your shadow too! There is no escape from me!” Marco looked at him with horror, “what a terrible ability, he thought.” He looked down at Jozu, who has gotten back to his feet; he flew down and landed beside him. “Looks like we chewed more than we could swallow partner; but it is do or die now. Let’s fight till death.” Jozu: “Well I am not afraid of him!” Suddenly Rudolph vanished from the view. Jozu looked around for him but Marco pulled Jozu and jumped away from where they were. Behind them was the shawdow of a giant that was trying to organize the broken ranks of the marines, Rudolph came out from that shadow. “Handy huh? I can teleport using shadows, only at day time though! But your luck has run out, now I will set your shadows to fire!” “If you are so obsessed with shadows then let me give you a hand, Master Rudolph, Kishishishishishishishishi.” A voice squealed from behind. “I know who ordered Doflamingo to finish me off! It’s payback time!” Rudolph: “Huh! If it is not the clown of an ex-Shichibukai, Moraih! What do you think you can do against me? My abilities are not only based on shadows you know, and I even don’t need my devil fruit to deal with the likes of you!” Moriah: “Don’t think that I am the same as before, I trained for the past four years to take revenge, I know I am not strong enough to fight you but I will make sure that you cannot dominate us with only shadow based abilities.” Rudolph: “Fool, prepare to meet your maker because I will unleash the very hell upon you!” Mihawk looked with a rather serious and angry face at a certain man who was walking at a rather casual pace. “A false title! I can feel it. I was tricked, all these years I indulged on a false superiority. Curses!” He thought to himself, “well it can’t be helped, now that I know it was all a lie, I will make that lie truth or die trying!” He unsheathed the Yuru from his back and stepped forward to the man. Roshun: “So even you are betraying us Hawkeye? Is this because your friend Red Hair is here?” Mihawk: “I just want to claim what is rightfully mine; the rest is of no concern to me! I challenge you to a swords duel!” Roshun: “A swordsman of your level must have understood after I got into battle mood that who the superior one among us is.” Mihawk: “That is all the more reason why I have to do this, as a man I have some pride and I will protect it with my life.” He remembered the time when he defeated Zoro with the Kogatana, “now I realize how he must have felt at that time.” He thought to himself. Roshun: “Very well then!” He drew his blade; it was a Saijo O Wazamono grade sword, Meito Tishar. Mihawk: “For honour and pride!” He charged. Sanji blocked a flying slash from Shiki and jumped forward, “Spicy Banquet!” He kicked Shiki seven times from all direction and sent him upward with the last hit to the chin, and then rapidly came from above and hit the wheel at Shiki’s head with his heel and slammed him to the ground. Shiki struggled to get up. “You brat, how dare you hit my wheel! You will pay!” He pulled up a wave of rubbles from the ground and made a huge sphere from it. “Bombard Meteor!” He dropped the humongous object at Sanji. Inside Pluton: Feliks: “It will take 15 more minutes to reach the fully functional level; then it’s time for the destruction of the World Government once and for all.” Inside Uranus: Munshi: “It will take 17 more minutes to reach full power; then it’s time to erase this rebellion from the face of Earth.” Somewhere near Bay One: “How long will it take to reach there?” A grumpy voice asked impatiently. “He is saying its more 16 minutes Jinbe-sama!” A sweet female voice answered. Back on the war zone: Tashigi charged at Zoro, she made a grim face and bit her lips but she was unwavering. She pulled her blade up and was about to slash. Zoro suddenly sheathed his sword and stood with arms wide open just like he stood when Mihawk defeated him and told him to cut him down, “Go ahead, have it your way, I am tired of this game of chase! Cut me down if you want to!” Tashigi hesitated for a moment, “you are the most egotistical, self-centred, annoying man I have ever seen in my life!” She screamed and slashed! A Sea Stone tipped jute came out of nowhere and hit the blade in the middle; deviating it from its path. “Oi Tashigi, what did I tell you, before I left? Are you forgetting that our real enemy is the World Government?” Tashigi: “Smoker-san…!” Smoker: “Looks like I managed to pay you back for Arabasta Roronoa Zoro, you saved my ass back then even though I did not ask for it, finally after four long years; we are even.” Zoro: “I would not say so, not that I care whether I saved you or not, but look at her sword.” Smoker did what Zoro told him and found out that the sword was held at reverse. He looked up at Tashigi and saw that she was crying. “Oi stop it now, you foolish girl! Let’s get going.” He started to walk towards the heated centre of the war. “Yes sir!” Tashigi saluted and started to walk behind him turning her face away from Zoro. Zoro: “Oi show me the way out of here!” Vista stepped back yet again and blocked an attack from Coby. He was almost out of breath. A tall man suddenly landed between them and stopped Helmeppo from further attacking Vista. “Stop it you two, it’s time to switch sides! Although I would have preferred to take nap but that can wait.” “Aokiji-san!” Coby exclaimed. “Don’t call me that, my name is Kuzan. I don’t want to use an epithet given by that rotten World Government.” Aokiji replied. “Remember what I told you before I left Coby? That time has come.” He looked at Vista, “as for you Vista, we are no longer enemies and I think your friends are in grave danger.” He point at the direction where Marco, Jozu and Moriah were facing off against Rudolph, “they sure could use your help. Coby, Helmeppo, you should also assist him, be very careful, the opponent is beyond anything you have ever experienced. Now go!” “Understood sir!” The young warrior duo saluted their former superior. ''End of part eleven! Sorry for the late update. I had exams and other stuff which got in the way. I am not sure when I can write the next part but I will try to make it quick. Next time, the ancient weapon will get into the scene and there might be a flashback, haven’t decided yet, so you will have to wait. Once again, excuse spelling/grammar and please criticize and put your comments after you read. Thank you for being with me. '' P.S: Follow this link if you want to access other chapters or extra info about the series. 23:54, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts